


SHOPPING TRIP

by femmefan1946



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Nieces & Nephews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefan1946/pseuds/femmefan1946
Summary: Mal and Kaylee stock up on Mycroft Moon and enjoy some private time.





	SHOPPING TRIP

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Did I mention 'special cuddles' that build families? There's cuddling in this story.

  
Author's notes: Did I mention 'special cuddles' that build families? There's cuddling in this story.  


* * *

SHOPPING TRIP

## SHOPPING TRIP

**CHAPTER SEVEN--MAL AND KAYLEE GO SHOPPING** C.E.2515  
Pre-Inara, Pre-StP 

The shuttle bucked and shook as Mal brought it to a landing on the outskirts of town. 

"Here we are , Kaylee. Close enough to the parts yard for ya?" 

Kaylee looked a little pale, "That was... interesting', captn. Shall I check the unnerkerrige fore I go shoppin'?" 

"Do I get a little respect? I got ya here didn't I?" 

"More or less in one piece, " Kaylee kissed his cheek. Mal 's return kiss left them both a little breathless. "Umm. We'd better get movin', captn. This world has a short day and we're burnin' daylight." 

Mal sighed. "Get off with ya. I'll check out the general store for the grocery list and ask about anyone needing' cargo moved off world." 

They stood pressed together for a few more moments then broke. 

"Okay. I'll comm ya when I've done my shoppin and you can do the dickerin." 

"No matter what, be back before dark. I never trust these little places. Too many clan loyalties, not enough respect for the comefromaways." 

Kaylee kissed his cheek again and skipped down the short ramp to the grassy meadow. The sky was puffy with clouds, and the shuttle's contrail was slowly blowing away. A warm late summer day with the smell of wet pine from last night's rain. 

Kaylee spotted the parts yard less than a kilometre from the shuttle, just past the building yard. There was a busy restaurant between them and with two crowded patios behind low cement breezeblock walls . As she passed the building yard, Kaylee half noticed piles of cut lumber, a small fortune in expensive pine. It took 25 years to grow a tree, even fast growing pine or alder, to harvestable size and these newly terraformed worlds found it cheaper to build with concrete, adobe and brick. The yard's signs were in blue paint and the Blue Sun logo could be spotted on close inspection. 

The parts yard was very well stocked. Kaylee thought she could have built her own Firefly from just the parts she could see. There were no primary buffer panels, absolute necessities, but hard to find used, since if they failed the effect on the ship was catastrophic, but there were replacement windows, only slightly scratched by meteoric dust. There was even an entire HVAC system taller than she was and several shower stalls. 

The yard was quiet. Kaylee wondered if the wide stock was because no one knew it existed or if there was another story, then she saw shelves piled with gauges, all carefully identified and all other thoughts went out of her head. 

Mal asked at the restaurant for directions to the grocery store. Turned out there were two of them. The waiter on one of the restaurant patios recommended Friendly Fred's. "Tell him Joey sent you. He'll give you a good price." 

The waiter's directions were clear and Mal found the main drag easily. Oddly the shops seemed to mirror each other. Friendly Fred's Fine Foods and Chandlery was opposite Buddies in Bad Times Groceteria and Supplies. There was a small dress shop on each side of the street and even two banks both branches of BBSOsiris. 

And no one crossed the street. He saw one hover driving past a north side parking space to squeeze into a south side space. 

But Fred's prices were reasonable and his stock was fairly comprehensive. Mal filled most of the list and asked if they had sriacha sauce. 

"Right out and no resupply for a good month, friend." 

"Joey at the restaurant said you could do me a good deal on all this stuff." 

"It's a good sale, no question. I'll eat the sales tax on the few things that carry it--mostly the cleaning supplies- and I can do ten percent on the vittles." 

Mal had hoped for more but smiled and counted out the coin. "Would you be able to deliver? Our shuttle is parked down by the parts yard." 

"Probably. How much longer before you back there?" 

"Bout an hour an a half. My mechanic is shoppin for parts. Gets all owleyed and greedylike and I gotta pry'er outta there fore I'm skinned of cashy money." 

Fred laughed, "Girl mechanic? Like to be worst of both worlds. The female love of shoppin plus the expensive tastes of a gearhead." 

Mal grinned, "Yah well, give this 'un a few shiny chunks of metal and she's happy. Like that hot sauce, my first mate's right fond of the stuff. Reckon mebbee, yer competition might have some?" 

Fred's face froze. "Doubtful. And his prices are some high." 

"I'll try anyways. Think you c'n get this order to the shuttle fore sundown?" 

"Mmm." said Fred," Come to think, I'm a little shorthanded. My nephew might be practicing with the high school cricket team the day. Any chance you can do your own pickup?" 

"Be a mite difficult." said Mal, his hand still on the coin. 

"Mmm." 

Mal clicked. It was mention of the competition that had ended the delivery offer. 

"Well, I'd best be getting back to the yard and the shuttle. No time for the sriacha sauce." 

Fred's face cleared. "Look, I'll comm my nephew. He can do the delivery on time and go back to the practice. Cricket, eh? They'll play for hours. We good?" 

"We good. And thanks." 

At the parts yard, Mal found Kaylee in a state between delight in all the useful parts she had found and despair that her budget would not cover them all. 

"'Bout the only things he don't have right to hand are buffer panels.... an nobody nohow has them never and compression coils, which is usually just a matter of cashy money." 

"Start with the urgent and work down the list by price. When we run out of cash, stop." 

Kaylee sighed. "Easy for you." 

Mal kissed the top of her head. "You can choose, mei mei. You've got the smarts." 

Kaylee's smile at the praise lit up the darkening yard office. 

"Them clouds look like rain. I can help you git yer purchases back to yer shuttle before it does." offered the yard manager, whose tee was marked Andy. 

Kaylee was rapidly sorting her prizes into three large aluminum crates. "Need it, need it, need it bad, need it REAL BAD, can manage, REAL BAD...." she muttered as she worked. 

Mal was schmoozing the manager while she worked. He suppressed a little annoyance at how the man, while appearing to monitor Kaylee's choices, was actually monitoring her very pretty ass as she bent to her task. 

"Quite the unusual business for these parts," Mal remarked. 

"Ship parts? Not really, and I carry land vehicle parts too." 

"I meant, you ain't got a rival mirrorin' you, like as most businesses around here." 

"Noticin' type, you? Yeah, there are two... clans, I guess, that don't like each other much. The McDonalds and the Schlotterbecks. Goes back 'bout 70 year, when the world was first settled. Old Man McDonald had him a pretty young wife, number two, no, three, had a passel of kids from the first two. Wore 'em out with poppin' babies. Some of his kids was older than Mrs. Three. He'd got her off-world, some say bought her at a slave market. Any hows, she sees a Schlotterbeck boy about her own age and runs off with him. Ol' McDonald and his boys come gunnin' to get her back and, well, he didn't and there's been bad blood ever since. She just passed a couple year ago, age 87. Foulmouthed old biddy, she was, but don't say anything against her in front of a Schlotterbeck. Mmre Schlotterbeck birthed fourteen kids and every one of them worships her." 

"Didn't see either of those names on any of the businesses." "Friendly Fred is a McDonald by name, but there are a lot of others that married into the original clans and took up the feud. And the women hereabouts tend to keep their birthnames and pass 'em to their kids. " 

"Makes it difficult for a stranger?" 

"I'm from away and negotiatin' can be tricky." 

Kaylee had made her choices, with only a little pained stroking of the discards. As Mal counted out the coin, the yard manager, who had already made them a decent price, moved two or three pieces into her "need bad" box, getting a huge smile and a hug for his generosity. 

He smiled back," You come back and see us again, sweetheart. I'll watch for that buffer panel for you." 

The rain had started, a tropical downpour that soaked them to the skin as they stepped out the door. Alan loaded the crates into his mule and helped stow them in the shuttle where they took up nearly a third of the space. 

"Now we just wait for the groceries. We'll be off this world in just over an hour." 

"I'll wash up. Take off your shirt, captn. We can hang it up to dry for a bit." 

"Fair's fair, bao bei. You take off yours too." 

"If you think your bein' subtle, it ain't workin', Malcolm." 

"But you took your shirt off anyways." He pulled her to him sliding his hand up her back, expertly unfastening and removing her bra. Kaylee giggled and cuddled in close to his cool bare chest, kissing his nipples. The shirts fell to the floor, followed rapidly by coveralls, pants and footwear. 

Mal lifted her up and gently lay her on the bed. His big hands stroked her hair, her face, her belly. He gazed into her hazel eyes while he kissed her. Kaylee sighed. They rarely got a chance to be alone together with the other three crew on the ship. Even less often did they have time during the day. She relaxed and kissed him back, biting his lower lip gently and stroking his hair. It took only moments for his cock to harden against her belly, and she slid her hand between them to stroke him. 

"Wait." he said, "You always do for me, let me do for you." 

Kaylee was puzzled but let him lead. He slid down her body, kissing her throat, her collarbone. He suckled each breast until Kaylee could hardly breathe, then moved down to her navel and lower. This was something new for Kaylee. She had been sexing boys for a few years, but normally, if they got past the blowjob, they went straight on to some hard fucking. One of the reasons she liked fucking Mal was that he stayed awake for cuddling and talk after. 

Mal was lightly rubbing her privates. There was a sensitive spot she had discovered when she was about eleven and now Mal was touching her there. Then he was kissing her there and licking and sucking there and she never wanted him to stop. It was hard to remember to breathe and she was moaning and gasping. Mal's tongue entered her cunt and licked her inside. She shivered although she felt hot and lightheaded. He returned to sucking but replaced his tongue with two of his thick fingers. Kaylee squealed. He touched, something, and Kaylee's back arched and she lost control of any conscious thought. Mal licked her once or twice more, then slid up her body, leaving his fingers inside her and kissed her red lips. She could feel a hot flush colouring her chest and face. 

Mal grinned. "Like that, Kaywinnet?" 

She was still trying to catch her breath when he teased at her cunt with the tip of his cock. "Please." she whispered. She really needed him to fill her right then. "Please." 

Mal gave a wicked grin and scraped his thumbnail across her lower lip. "Maybe we should stop now and get dressed." 

"Noooooo! Please fuck me, you gotta....Please!" 

His cock slid into her, filling all the places that had felt so empty. She clenched around him, trying to keep him there, forever, if possible. This was a moment she never wanted to end. He moved, sliding nearly out, then pushing back in hard and she gasped again. Every stroke brought some incoherent noise from her. She met every push with one of her own, enveloping him to the root and she could feel his balls tighten as he came inside her hot and hard. She wasn't sure who screamed in the pleasure of the moment. 

They lay in each other's arms, panting, with eyes locked. Then both of them were laughing, holding tight and kissing. 

"Excuse me?" 

The lovers stared in shock at the boy in the doorway. "Umm. I knocked, but no one answered, and it wasn't locked so I brought your grocery order in out of the rain...." 

He was about fifteen, gangly and a bit pimply, and obviously embarrassed. And aroused. 

Kaylee laughed. Mal jumped up, naked, still somewhat erect, and barrelled towards the boy. 

"Malcolm." warned Kaylee, still giggling. "Let the boy do his job. No harm." 

Mal glared at the boy who put down the first box of groceries and said, "Uh sir, there are 10 more boxes, uh, where do you want them put?" His voice cracked on the last words and he blushed. 

"Over to the left," said Kaylee, since Mal was fully occupied with looming and glaring. 

The boy dashed out the door and just as quickly returned with another large box. 

"Get dressed Mal, let's give the lad a hand." 

Kaylee in damp coveralls and Mal in khaki pants stacked the boxes in the shuttle and followed them with two large bags of basmati rice. The lad handed Mal a bottle of chili-garlic sauce. "Uncle Fred sent this along. He said he appreciated your coming." The boy seemed suddenly to find a double entendre in his words and dashed out of the shuttle, slamming the door behind him. 

"How long was he there watching us!" 

"No idea, Malcolm. But if he was watching, his future wife will have cause to be grateful for the lesson." 

"How does this happen! This never happens!" 

"I dunno, it happens to me all the time. Last time I got me a pert good job out of it." 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **SHOPPING TRIP**   
Series Name:   **LES FLEURS DE MAL**   
Author:   **femmefan1946**   
Details:   **Series**  |  **NC-17**  |  **het**  |  **12k**  |  **05/12/14**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Kaylee, Other \- Friendly Fred McDonald, Andy the scrapper, unnamed nephew.   
Pairings:  Mal/Kaylee   
Summary:  Mal and Kaylee stock up on Mycroft Moon and enjoy some private time.   
Notes:  Did I mention 'special cuddles' that build families? There's cuddling in this story.   
Prequel to:  TIMBER   
  



End file.
